Talk:Brent Spiner
Star Trek voice acting credits Shouldn't Spiner's voice cameo in Enterprise's "These Are the Voyages" be listed here? :It's listed under his appearances. I'll edit the page to specify that the section should be for video games only. --From Andoria with Love 03:31, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Related to Dennis Kort? Is he? I just watched Episode 22 of the 4th season of M*A*S*H, and perhaps it's just me, but I see an eerie resemblance.-- 11:52, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Related to Eric Cline? Hi! Brent Spiner looks like a twin brother of the famous archaeologist Eric H. Cline. Are they kin of each other? Best regards : That's....really....stretching....it... --Alan I meanwhile found out the reason of their striking resemblance. Though not exactly looking Chinese, they (Brent, Dennis and Eric) are all offsprings of the Imperial Soong-dynasty. According to my theory the Soong-family had its roots already in Antiquity. China to the Israelites sounded like Sheba. The Queen of Sheba therefore was a Chinese princess. Her son's father was Solomon. Solomon to the Chinese sounded like Soong. You get my point. ::I think that is enough insanity for one day. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:44, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::...wow... --From Andoria with Love 03:55, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Additional Character Credits Needed? As a matter of practice the site lists many permutations of a single character separately, i.e. a hologram version of a character separately listed from the main character. Following that approach Spiner is listed separately already for a role where Data was controlled by a criminal. Thus, should the various characters he played as Data in Season 7 "Masks" be somehow separately acknowledged? He played several different personalities in that episode. Do they qualify as separate "characters"? Won't keep me up at night but maybe worth discussing. CitizenBBN :I'd actually rather "controlled by a criminal" not listed as a separate character. It isn't a separate character, that was still Data. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:15, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Other Characters Since Spiner played many different roles on both A Fistful of Datas and Masks, would it not make sense to create separate galleries for those episodes alone? I do believe such a multitude warrants separate galleries. I forgot how to properly credit the source of my Data nanite upload for additional appearances. It has been quite some time since I have done that.--Jared Paul Baratta 23:56, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't Spiner's appearance as Dr. Noonien Soongh from Birthright Part 1 be acknowledged here? He appears as a young version of his father is his dream sequence. Cobrakai11 00:36, March 8, 2011 (UTC)cobrakai11 :It's already here under the existing Noonien Soong reference. It was a recording of Soong, not a separate character.--31dot 00:43, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Jayden screencap Why was my addition of the Jayden image from deleted? It was Brent Spiner not playing Data but another character. He was Data-like as jayden but had no memory as Data during that time on the planet. I feel it has every right to be in the gallery as much as when DATA was posessed by the Ux-Mal spirit that led him to take Picard hostage in .-- 15:22, July 1, 2012 (UTC) : In a way, I might agree with you, based on the way the page portrays every slight variation Spiner played of the Data character. Obviously it might make more sense if this was just limited to "Spiner as Data", and not necessarily "Spiner as Data as ___".... so like Arik, Noonien, Lore and B4. --Alan (talk) 15:49, July 1, 2012 (UTC)